Dark Times
by TheDarkMaker01
Summary: A strange race of creatures has appeared and are destroying what the people of the pokemon world have worked so hard to acheive. when the inhabitants of the world are rounded up and put in prison, Can one man save the world.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Right this is just a note this is a lot darker than dark revenge( haha oh I just reread that sentence). So please if you are squeamish or have a problem with torture, then please don't read any further. Also if you're a kid under 14 and have never heard or seen the word "fuck" before ... well you have now. **

Dark times lie ahead.

Dante looked up into the night sky. His body was pressed into the ground. He moved his hand to his belt, his fingers played over the four pokéballs at his waist. His other hand moved to the two empty ones at his side. He gripped one and pulled it away with a small click. He could hear it moving slowly across the ground. Dante moved quickly but quietly across the dark ground. He moved his hand to his hip for the fifteenth time checking that the pokéball pistol was still there. It was state of the art designed by Innovative Ideas to aid Pokémon trainers who couldn't throw too well. Drake drew it slotting the pokeball into the barrel and stood up. Something whipped through the grass behind Dante. He spun and his long black hair flew out behind him. He saw a trace of green move out of the corner of his eyes. A beam of moonlight played on the barrel of the pokéball pistol as he took aim. He could see it clearly now a scyther and an old one at that. Its gnarled skin showed signs of many battles to remain in charge of the pack. Dante pulled the trigger there was a click and the ball jammed. He looked down at the gun.

"Useless piece of... oof" he said as the scyther barrelled into him. The gun spun from his hands as he was carried along the floor. He scrabbled at the claws trying to remove them from his waste. The scyther snarled at this action and dug the claws in deeper. Dante screamed in pain, but he blocked out the pain and reached for the ball at his waist. He brought his arm around and slammed the ball hard into scyther's back. There was a blinding flash of light and the scyther vanished. Dante collapsed but as he hit the ground he rolled onto his stomach watching the gently swaying ball. Dante breathed a sigh of relief as with a resounding and reassuring clunk it stopped swaying. He stood up a small cut in his clothing dripping blood. He picked up the ball and went in search of the gun. How was he going to explain this?

Dante staggered into pewter city still holding the pokéball gun. His black clothes drank in the light making him stand out. Dante walked into a side alley he detested being stared at and now due to his black clothes not to mention the blood had started to seep through his clothes, despite his best efforts people wouldn't stop staring at him. Now in the shadows he blended in. Here no one could see him. He moved through the side streets pondering the fact a few weeks ago a scyther if it had attacked would not have been able to pierce his skin. Something was wrong the Pokémon of the world were on edge. There had been cases of Pokémon attacking their trainers. Dante jumped over a bin that had been knocked over and there in front of him was the Innovative Ideas headquarters. Dante smiled to himself and ran across the street. He looked at the stainless steel and glass building. He watched himself approach the door in the glass. He looked like crap his pale face only served to show off black hair and clothes. As he approached the door he was able to see his unusual purple eyes. He hated his reflection almost as much as he hated being stared at; every time he saw it Dante had to fight the urge to destroy whatever showed it. Dante watched as the door swung open automatically. Dante holstered the gun. He stepped through and took in the foyer. Everything was pristine with chrome and white everywhere. White tiles, white reception desk (edged with chrome), even the people sat behind the desk were wearing white suits. There was always someone behind the reception desk no matter how late it got. Dante walked in as always feeling out of place. He edged toward a staircase that was incorporated into a giant statue of a Spearow. Dante looked up into those fierce and unblinking eyes as he ascended the staircase to the upper landing and moved to the bank of elevators at the back. He pressed a button and looked at his feet.

"Busy day?" said a cheery voice behind him. Dante spun round and looked into the face of a girl; she was a little shorter than Dante but seemed somehow to be taller, her long hair was currently pink and tied in a ponytail, Dante had seen her real hair colour once but since then she continuously changed it.

"Hello Maya." Said Dante the weariness in his voice spoke volumes to Maya. For the first time in his life Dante looked at more than her face. She would by most people's standards be considered beautiful. She wore a one piece pink and white Lycra suit that showed of the curve and shape of her breasts and her shapely figure. But Dante didn't care; he just did the job that needed to be done. The lift opened and the two of them stepped in.

"So where are you off to this fine night" said Maya. Dante pressed a button and flicked the gun out of its holster. He thrust it across the small space

"Stupid thing keeps jamming" said Dante watching the lights change from one to the next.

"Oh" Maya looked over at Dante and realised his side was covered in blood. She spun him round and examined the wound. It was small but seemed to have bled badly. Dante spun round catching Maya's delicate hand.

"Look I don't like people to stare at me so why on earth do you think I would like people grabbing hold of me?" Dante let go as the doors slid jerkily open. He stepped out leaving Maya clutching her wrist.

Dante walked into the lab sending lab assistants scurrying over to examine the wound in his side. He swatted them away and stormed up to a desk .At the end of the table was a slightly fat man with a failing beard. He looked up for a few seconds the man's eyes were blown into ridiculous proportions by a set of thick glasses; his eyes rested on the wound, and then looked down. Dante drummed his fingers on the desk. Then without warning the man threw a paperknife at Dante. Dante caught it millimetres from his face and hurled it between the man's fingers.

"So your reactions haven't slowed nor has your accuracy waved... so tell me Dante," said the man taking off the glasses, "how did you get that cut?" Dante hurled the pistol across the desk.

"Your bloody pistol jammed" said Dante, "but the test Pokémon went crazy... somehow its claws were sharp."

"But scyther only have the ability to harm Pokémon not humans"

"Yeah tell that to the cut in my side" anger seeped into Dante's voice.

"Go home Dante we'll sort out the problem with the pistol...also go to the med wing you need to get that looked at" Dante looked over at the man.

"And what good would that do me... besides what have I got to go home for Simmons."

"look I'm not telling you this as a superior I'm telling you as a friend, go home Dante stop thinking of the past think of the future...get a girlfriend."

Dante turned away. He knew what he said was right. He turned.

"Make sure it's repaired by tomorrow." He said, his voice was calm, measured and controlled. He walked across the floor. Dante realised that Simmons was probably right; he was the only person that could be considered a friend. They had known each other since high school. Simmons wasn't his real name he just like being called it. Simmons had been bullied horribly because of his weight. Dante was the first to notice the bruises. He walked slightly behind Simmons on the way home. When the bullies pulled him behind a dumpster for his regular beating Dante had stepped in. He heard the noise of fist hitting flesh. He had found them starting to kick the crap out of Simmons. He fought them trying to buy time. His plan had never been to win; it had been to draw the attention. He remembered as the bullies recovered from his attack and the pain began. A teacher had heard the commotion and broke up the bullies. The next day the bullies were expelled and Simmons and Dante had struck up on an unlikely friendship.

Dante stepped out of the building into the dark night. He staggered down the street, when he got the job he made sure he lived close to the innovative innovations building. A small package lay on the doorstep . He slid the key into the lock and opened the door; he stepped into his house and flicked on a light. His house was a mess he never bothered to clean up because he never really came home. Dante reached for the Pokéballs at his waist and tossed four of them in the air. There was a flash of light and four Pokémon appeared. Dante had spent his life travelling the length and breadth of the world and in the time he had spent he had only caught four Pokémon from the separate regions; a Dragonite from the Kanto region, a Scizor from the Johto region, a Blaziken from Hoenn and finally a Luxray from Sinnoh. He stopped himself from throwing the scyther's Pokéball. He had seen the way it had reacted and wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to release it to the outside world. Dante placed it carefully on a table as his other Pokémon scrambled away to their normal haunts. Dante walked up the stairs and heard the familiar sound of Luxray padding up the stairs behind him. He opened the bedroom door and fell onto the bed.

Dante stood alone in a room it wasn't his house but it seemed strangely familiar. It was a bedroom with pale blue walls; they were also covered in hand painted Pikachus. Dante immediately knew where he was and knew what was to come next. He watched as the events unfolded. A woman Ran in, Dante felt a lump grow in his throat as he remembered his mothers grip; she hid a bundle in the wardrobe. His father barrelled through the door trying desperately to wrestle a man to the floor. The other man laughed and pushed his father away. There was a flash of metal and his father slumped to the floor. There was a spray of arterial blood and the ceiling was splattered with the thick red wine colour of blood. His mother screamed. Dante could here sirens in the background against the screams of his mother. He stood unable to the blink as the man tried to push his mother onto the bed. But she punched him in the stomach. The man swore and stabbed Dante's mother. He watched in horror as the man started to stab his mother again and again blood spurted against the wardrobe. Dante remembered the feel of hot liquid spattering against his skin. There was a bang from outside the room and a man in uniform burst through the door and took in the scene of carnage. He drew the truncheon that hung from his waist and attacked the man beating him to the floor. A second police officer ran in and together the two pulled the man away. Dante looked into the face of his parent's killer. He looked at the smile that was etched across the man's face. He stood as a set of inspectors walked into the room. They set about taking pictures and collecting evidence. Apart from one, he had slate grey hair and a weathered face. He looked round the room taking in, the pictures, the toys and the paint scheme.

"Where's their child?" said the man.

"What child boss" said a man who appeared to have spent far too long on his appearance.

"Look at the room you're in." He said irritation creeping into his voice. He swept round the room checking under the bed then round the back of a chest of drawers. He finally spun round and ran to the wardrobe. He pulled open the doors. Dante's perspective changed he was now staring into those deep blue eyes, he was pulled into his arms.

Dante woke up sweat drenched his body. Dante swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. He had been eight when that man burst into his house and murdered his parents. He remembered the three year trial. There had been insurmountable amounts of evidence but the man's lawyer had laid down a solid defence, he had claimed that his client suffered from split personality disorder. Dante had grown older and bitterer. Eventually the killer was sentenced to death. He stood and watched the man die. Dante didn't care. He wanted to see him burn. The phone rang interrupting his thoughts of death. He whipped the phone from its charger.

"What the fuck do you want...Simmons...what's wrong...calm down...what's happened...look I'll be down soon?" Dante said. It was then Dante became aware of the screaming outside. He ran down stairs. His Pokémon gathered around him. He reached for the door and stopped. He turned and ran into the kitchen. He ran to the knife block and pulled a long thin sharp knife and a slightly shorter but none the less deadly. Dante tucked the knives into his belt and ran out of the room. Then he ran back and pulled on a coat. A long black leather coat with many pockets, Dante whipped more knives out of the block and shoved them into small strips of leather. He ran out of the room again and stopped by the table that held the scyther's pokéball. He looked at it and then thinking whatever was going on a crazed scyther running around would make it worse. He shoved the other pokéballs in the other pocket. He flung open the door and leapt into the night. There was a scream to his right, exactly where the innovative ideas building was, the knives seemed to materialise in his hands. Well blood curdling screams never meant much to him. He checked over his shoulder to make sure his Pokémon were either: slithering, walking or flying. He broke into a run his Pokémon forming a v behind him. He pushed through the darkness the knives held loosely at his side. He wondered why people were staring at the sky he didn't see the point the sky was for the bird Pokémon. He leapt through the door and was surprised. There weren't white suited people behind the desk. Dante ran up the stairs. He hit the elevator button and shoved the knives into his belt. The door opened jerkily and Dante swept into the lab. People were scurrying around and Simmons stood like a mountain ordering them about.

"So what's happened?" asked Dante, looking at readouts.

"Don't tell me you haven't looked at the sky?" asked Simmons. Dante simply raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't come to be told what I should have done only why you were so hysterical," Dante said his voice had an angry note. Simmons looked hurt then turned and hit a button.

"Half an hour ago a hole in the sky appeared, it's leaking a particle that has never been seen in this world."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I'm aware of?" A siren started to wail and the camera switched to the rip it glowed and colours rippled across the rip. A loud bass tone made the numerous instruments scattered around the lab. From within the rip black objects were welling up. As it hit the edge it seemed to splinter. Things dropped from it spraying fire and lightning. Dante glanced at the monitor and started to run from the room.

"Wait…" yelled Simmons "if you're going out there…. you're going to need this." Simmons hurled something large and black across the room. Dante caught it one handed, "we modified it slightly but it should still work."

Dante looked at it was the Pokeball gun but now it was different. The barrel was longer and covered in vents and pipes. The handle was fairly normal apart from the stock and sling. It was black with brushed steel highlights. Dante noticed two cylindrical objects, they were filled with pokéballs. Further down the barrel were two things Dante recognised immediately.

"Bullets?" said Dante.

"Of a sort, they deliver a large electrical shock that will incapacitate pretty much anything." Said Simmons, Dante shrugged and slung the gun over his shoulder. Dante drew the knives and ran from the room. His Pokémon joined back up with him outside. Simmons sighed and turned to the screen, which had switched to the street view of the building. Things were swarming up the steps. Simmons looked at the screen and swore.

Dante ran down the corridor his Pokémon moving like shadows. He reached the end of the corridor as an explosion rocked the building. He glanced at the lift. Probably not a good idea he thought the shocks could have loosened the rock. He flung the door to the left open and leapt down the stairs. He could hear his Pokémon behind him following. When he reached the first floor a sudden wave of heat made Dante roll to the side, a second later a fireball rolled through the door. Dante ran into the room and looked at the carnage. The floor was littered with bodies; many of them were still in their death throes. Around the edges strange creatures were patrolling. They weren't Pokémon but then again they had similarities. For instance there was a pack in the far right that vaguely resembled a fusion of kricketot and ledyba. Their talons tore to the flesh of a dying Pokémon. Dante signalled his Pokémon to stay. There wasn't a point for them to get involved. He edged round the side of the spearows head. Standing observing the destruction was some kind of mechanical behemoth. He could only see the back but he could tell it was hunched. Someone gasped behind him Dante spun a knife leapt to his hand. Maya was stood taking in the devastation. Dante leapt over to her, his black coat billowing like wings. He pulled her behind the spearow head as a light swept over the area they had once been. Dante looked up at the face. A dull metal helmet in the shape of a skull covered a worn face with deep-set eyes that glimmered with malice. The face swept the area twice and pulled back. Dante gripped Maya close to him one hand on a knife in his coat.

"What was that?" Maya's whispered.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Dante answered letting her go, "stay here."

He spun round the head and leapt down to the ground. His dark clothing made him blend into the shadows like a chameleon. He ran to from shadow to shadow his hands never truly leaving the knives. As he rounded the next shadow a fist sheathed in iron slammed next to him. Dante turned round. The behemoth was standing stock still its fist embedded in the wall. Suddenly the air was filled with hoarse cries. Dante ran the knives leapt into his hands. A fireball blew a chunk out of the wall, Dante felt chips of stone pepper his face like miniature bee stings. He carried on stabbing the first knife through a lizard thing and carried on. Dante calculated at this rate he would run out of knives in a few seconds. A loud gasp made the attention shift to a small point in the corner. Slowly but surely heads turned up to the spot in-between the statues claws. Dante ran to the steps the knives he had left leaping from his hand. Till he had one left. He reached for the rifle but decided against it. If it came to it then the bullets would be the only thing that would stop him from dying. He reached the steps and took them two at a time. Rising quickly he knocked Maya behind the spearow's head. A hail of fire balls turned one of the talons to slag. Dante flinched as one grazed his shoulder. Adrenaline flooded his system suppressing the pain. Dante looked down at Maya.

"Dante could you please get off me please?" Maya said. Dante rolled of her and sat with his back to the chaos he could hear the creatures thumping toward the stairs, "Erm Dante is it a bad time to mention you shoulder is on fire?"

Dante put the fire out using a combination of patting and grinding his shoulder into the wall, "Maya I want you to run when the fighting starts get to the nearest exit." He said. Maya opened her mouth but was interrupted by the giant fist that smashed through the statue. Dante leapt back, his knife glinted as it stabbed into the exposed flesh of the metal sheathed hand. There was a roar of pain as blood spurted like a geyser from the wound. Dante removed the knife and prepared to run, Maya had already set off her arms and legs pumping. Dante saw a swarm of insect shaped things flying toward him Dante leapt into the air. He grabbed hold of the first insects face and hoisted himself onto its back. He gripped its antennae and twisted there was a squirt of green and Dante flung himself onto the next bug. It tried to roll over and bite him but Dante stabbed the knife through its face. Dark liquid squirted into Dante's eyes blinding him momentarily. In that time two insects took sizeable chunks out of his shoulder. Pain made Dante freeze the knife fall from his limp fingers. Dante collapsed on the floor the pain shooting down his arm. He reached for the knife it. Shone in the moon light like a lightning bolt, Dante managed to get a finger on the blade before the insects were upon him tearing at every exposed piece of flesh Dante pulled the knife closer he inched it closer inch by inch. He tried to block out the pain but the numerous wounds were making it extremely difficult. He got the knife in his grip. But the creatures were on his arms weighing them down Dante turned his head to the door, Scizor had its claws held out. Red energy was charging in the centre. Dante realised what it was doing. Hyper beam one of scizor's strongest techniques. It now swirled around his claws there. With an audible bang the energy was released. Scizor went flying. The insects looked up and Dante took advantage of the situation first he freed his arms. Then he grabbed the knife and jumped free. He sprinted for the stairs. The giant energy beam tore through the insects. Those caught in the centre were reduced to a fine mist. Dante turned in time to see the giant raise its fist. The remaining creatures ran. Dante stopped the knife still held in a strong grip.

"Spiral sword" the android thing rumbled. In an instant the fist elongated. Now in place of a fist of a fist a large sword protruded from the stump of its emancipated wrist. Dante looked at the small knife in his hand. Somehow it didn't seem as useful now. With a roar the android attacked. Dante rolled off to the side seconds before the attack hit the ground. Dante felt something press into his back and with a shock of realisation Dante remembered Simon's rifle. He slipped it from his shoulder and pressed the stock into his shoulder. He pulled the trigger and with a flash of light, the projectile raced down the barrel. It connected with the android in a flash of light...and clattered to the ground. The red and white hemispheres lay separated on the floor.

"God damn you Simmons!" yelled Dante, he flicked a switch and a smaller tube slid out. He looked at the other two switches on the barrel one had an electrical symbol on he flicked it and the bullets glowed and slid into position. Dante took aim once more. His finger tightened on the trigger. This time the bullet flew from the tube spitting lightning. The android fell to one knee almost as soon as it made contact. Lightning crawled across its metal parts and a smell of burnt flesh hung in the air. Dante watched in awe as it hit the ground trailing streams of glowing letters. A mysterious wind blew some of the letters onto Dante's skin. It tingled as it wound its way up his arm. He looked over at the rallying creatures and then to the safety of the doorway. He ran small attacks bursting at his heels. As he neared the doors his Pokémon readied strong attacks. He slid into the doorway as numerous beams flew over his head. Dante grabbed maya's hand and ran up the stairs, his pokémon followed launching small attacks to hold back the oncoming tide.

At the seventh floor Dante ran toward the lab. They would have to hold them here.

The monsters surged toward the door. Then they stopped a person had appeared in the door the left side of his body consumed by a glowing red symbol .

"stop you worthless insects," a faint smile creased his heavily shadowed mouth "we can wait, after all no human can survive without food and water."

**So what did you think? Come on review this one if you never read the old one then what did you think of the new? Digi148 the one that has stuck by me the most what did you think? **

**I have twitter: **_**twitter**__.com/__**TheDarkMaker01**_** , if you want news about my stuff and my life.**


	2. update vid

Just a Quick update go to you tube and have a brief look at the new vid.


End file.
